


Wende

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel hat einige letzte Zweifel.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Wende

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleine Geschichte ist inzwischen schon 3 1/2 Jahre alt. Ich war damals kurz nach dem Posten leider nicht ganz zufrieden damit und habe sie wieder gelöscht, etwas später habe ich sie dann hier in meinem [Rumpelkeller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848218/chapters/26751669) gepostet.  
> Als ich sie vorhin nach längerer Zeit wieder mal gelesen habe, fand ich es doch etwas schade, dass ich sie damals gelöscht habe. Sicher absolut kein „Meisterwerk", und auch nichts, das es nicht schon öfter und in viel schönerer Form gegeben hat, aber ich mag die Geschichte ganz gerne und finde sie eigentlich etwas zu schade für den Keller, die lieben Kommentare von CornChrunchie und bluestini_PrinzMondkatze haben mich ebenfalls dazu motiviert, sie doch nochmal zu posten.  
> Also ist sie hier wieder, nur leicht überarbeitet. :-)
> 
> Damals war die Geschichte ein Geschenk für die liebe bluespring864, jetzt möchte ich sie allen widmen, denen gerade nach etwas Fluff, Kitsch und Wärme zumute ist. ♥

**_„Wenn ich mich zeige, so wie ich bin, wenn ich dich sehe, so wir du bist, passen wir vielleicht gar nicht zusammen, so wie wir sind“, sagt der Zweifel._ **

Thiel hockte auf seinem leicht durchgesessenen Sessel, Boerne saß ihm schräg gegenüber auf der Couch. 

„Und Sie wollen wirklich nicht einen kleinen Schluck probieren?“ Boerne deutete auf den mitgebrachten Wein. „Sauvignon Blanc, nichts Besonderes, aber durchaus wohlschmeckend.“

„Nee, danke, ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Bier.“

„Na schön.“

Zwei Meter. Ungefähr zwei Meter Abstand war zwischen ihnen. Einerseits war er ja irgendwie ganz froh über diesen Abstand, andererseits wollte er nichts lieber, als diese Lücke zu schließen. Und Boerne wollte das auch, also, dass die Lücke geschlossen wurde.  
Sie wollten das beide, das wusste er ja seit einer Weile.  
Aber da meckerten halt so ein paar letzte Ängste und Zweifel in ihm, die ihn bislang davon abgehalten hatten, einen großen Schritt weiterzugehen und das mit ihnen zuzulassen.  
Sie waren doch _so_ verschieden, Boerne und er, so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, verschieden wie Ernie und Bert.  
Klar, Gegensätze zogen sich an, sagte man ja so, aber waren bei ihnen die Gegensätze nicht _zu_ stark? Konnte das überhaupt gutgehen mit ihnen? War das nicht von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt? Bestand die Chance, dass es funktionieren würde?

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ab und zu trink ich ja echt gerne mal zusammen mit Ihnen ein Glas Wein, aber Bier schmeckt mir einfach besser, daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.“

Boerne lachte leise. „ _Das_ weiß ich, Herr Thiel.“

„Stört Sie das? Also, finden Sie das ... schlimm? Dass ich lieber Bier trinke?“

„Nun, ich kann zwar beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie man dieses ungenießbare Gesöff einem guten Wein vorziehen kann, aber schlimm finde ich es nicht, nein. Sie mögen lieber Bier, ich bevorzuge Wein, das ist doch kein Problem.“

„Okay, gut.“

Boerne und er beugten sich exakt in der selben Sekunde vor, sie streckten beide den rechten Arm aus, Boerne griff nach seinem Glas, und er nach seiner Bierflasche.

„Boerne?“ Er nippte an seiner Flasche.

„Ja?“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas.

„Sie ... reden manchmal ganz schön viel.“ _Manchmal_ war natürlich arg untertrieben. 

„Und weiter, Thiel?“ Boernes Augen verengten sich etwas. „Was möchten Sie mir damit sagen?

„Na ja, ich ... rede viel weniger als Sie.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“ Boernes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder, sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. „Das ist mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Stört Sie das denn? Dass ich viel weniger als Sie rede?

„Nun, ich ... habe mich daran gewöhnt.“

„Sie haben sich daran _gewöhnt_?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und umklammerte fest seine Flasche. Klang ja irgendwie nicht so wirklich positiv!

„Ich komme äußerst gut damit klar, dass Sie etwas ... nun ja, wortkarg sind, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen diesbezüglich. Kommen Sie denn damit klar, dass ich ein wenig mehr als Sie rede?“

„Ein wenig mehr ist gut!“ Er musste grinsen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, und nickte. „Ja, ich komme damit klar. Na ja, okay, manchmal nerven Sie mich schon ein kleines bisschen mit Ihrem ellenlangen Gerede und manchen Erklärungen, aber ... einen Boerne, der wenig redet, das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht vorstellen.“ Nee, konnte er echt nicht. Und wahrscheinlich würde ihm ganz schön was fehlen, wenn Boerne plötzlich weniger reden würde.

Boerne lächelte schwach. „Dann wäre ja auch das geklärt.“

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Mein Lieblingssport ist und bleibt Fußball, mein Herz wird immer für den St. Pauli schlagen.“

Boerne nickte. „Sie tragen äußerst gerne Fan-T-Shirts mit Totenköpfen und anderen Geschmacklosigkeiten darauf.“

Sofort war er wieder etwas verunsicherter. „Sie haben also ein Problem mit meinen T-Shirts?“

„Nein! Nein, um Himmels Willen, ich habe doch kein Problem damit!“

„Aber ...?“

„Nun ja.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich finde sie nicht so besonders schön.“

„Na ja, die müssen Ihnen ja auch nicht unbedingt gefallen!“

„Nein, das müssen sie wirklich nicht. Hauptsache die Person, die die T-Shirts trägt, gefällt mir.“ 

_Ohhh._ Ein bisschen verlegen und schüchtern lächelte er Boerne an. „Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“ Boerne lächelte zurück und wirkte ... erwartungsvoll.

„Golf, Tennis, Reiten ... das ist alles so gar nicht meins.“

Boernes Lächelnd verschwand. „Das weiß ich!“

„Na ja, und die Musik, die Sie hören, mag ich auch nicht so sonderlich. Also, es stört mich natürlich nicht, wenn Sie die ab und zu ...“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es reicht mir jetzt!“ Boerne knallte sein fast leeres Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf.

Mit großen Augen starrte er Boerne an, der langsam auf ihn zukam, und je näher Boerne kam, umso trockener wurde es in seiner Kehle.  
Zwei Meter wurden zu einem Meter, ein Meter wurde zu ein paar Schritten, ein paar Schritte wurden zu ein paar Zentimetern. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter Abstand waren da jetzt. Boerne blieb vor ihm stehen, so dicht, dass sich ihre Fußspitzen berührten. „Boerne ...“

„Ich will dich, Frank!“ Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „ Und zwar so wie du bist. So und nicht anders! Ich will den wortkargen grummeligen Mann, der ein paar Kleidungsstücke besitzt, die zu den hässlichsten gehören, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich will den Mann mit den gruseligen St. Pauli Shirts. Ich will den Mann, der kein Interesse an Wein, Golf, Reiten, Tennis, guter Musik und so manch anderen schönen Dingen hat. Ich will den Mann, der sich freut und jubelt, wenn St. Pauli ein Spiel gewinnt, und ich will mich mitfreuen, auch wenn ich Fußball entsetzlich langweilig finde und eigentlich für überflüssig halte. Ich will den Mann mit den schönsten Augen der Welt, nun ja, zumindest mit den schönsten Augen, die ich bisher gesehen habe.“

Von Satz zu Satz wurde ihm wärmer, all die Zweifel und Ängste wurden kleiner, und sein Herz tanzte und hüpfte.

„Ich will mich mit dir streiten und mich mit dir wieder versöhnen! Also, ich bin mir recht sicher, dass wir hin und wieder streiten werden, dass ich dich manchmal oder auch vielleicht oft zur Weißglut treiben werde. Ich will mit dir einschlafen und mit dir wieder aufwachen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“  
Boerne holte kurz Luft. „Was ich nicht möchte, ist, dich zu bedrängen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du dir sicher bist. Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor dem Ganzen hast und dich fragst, ob das mit uns überhaupt funktionieren kann. Und ich gebe ja zu, dass ich auch Angst habe. Aber ich habe keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ich es versuchen will, das mit uns beiden. Ich will dich, Frank!“

„Ich will dich auch, Boerne!“ Da gab es so viel mehr, was er sagen wollte, so verdammt viel mehr, aber das war der einzige Satz, den er gerade zustande brachte. Er wollte den Mann, der so unglaublich viel sprach, den Mann mit den vielen schicken Anzügen, Krawatten und weißen Hemden, den Mann, der Tennis, Golf, Reiten und Opernmusik liebte, und mit Fußball nichts anfangen konnte.  
Boerne wollte ihn, er wollte Boerne. Etwas Angst war da immer noch, natürlich, aber es beruhigte ihn, dass er mit der Angst nicht allein war. Ein bisschen Angst war da noch, ja, aber Glück und Freude waren viel viel viel größer. Er wollte es versuchen und ihnen eine Chance geben.

„Mein Hals kratzt ein wenig vom Reden, und du antwortest mit einem einzigen Satz, typisch!“ Boerne strahlte und seine Augen leuchteten. „Aber das ist durchaus ein sehr schöner Satz, den du da gesagt hast.“

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, deshalb lächelte er halt, und er öffnete weit seine zittrigen Arme für Boerne.

„Darf ich vielleicht ...“

„Bitte. Komm her.“ 

Boerne ließ sich langsam rittlings auf seinem Schoss nieder, und er schlang seine Arme um Boerne.

Sie schauten sich an, ganz lange, und irgendwann kam Boernes Gesicht näher. „Darf ich?“

„Bitte.“ Er schloss seine Augen, und dann fühlte er Boernes rechte Hand an seiner Wange, und Boernes Lippen streichelten seine eigenen.

**_„Nur wenn ich dich nehme, so wie du bist, nur wenn ich mich gebe, so wie ich bin, können wir uns nahe sein, so wie wir sind“, sagt die Liebe._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe eine Postkarte, auf der die verwendeten Zitate stehen. ♥ Der schöne Text stammt von Hilla Olnhoff-Luxem.


End file.
